More than a Musician
by saturn-serenity
Summary: The Straw Hats come across a new island on the Grand Line after their recovery from the CP9 incident and Luffy runs into a woman in the woods who is more than what she seems...Takes place before Brooke XD Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first One Piece Fanfic. It takes place before they met Brooke, just after the CP9 arc. Robinsu Asuka is my OC so no stealies!! **

**Also I do not own One Piece or any characters and stories affiliated with it. Enjoy!**

"WOW!" Luffy shouted as he looked out towards the next island with stars in his eyes. "So AWESOME!!"

The city was spread across the shore of the island and slowly spread up until it began to dwindle away and further up giant trees covered the rest with small cliffs and waterfalls falling from different heights of the island. It almost looked like a giant water fountain.

"I wonder what exciting adventures we will have here" mused Luffy. The rest of his crew looked on at the island before them.

Nami was already beginning to take notes of the island so she could add it to her map. Chopper and Usopp were similar to Luffy, stars in their eyes gazing in wonder at the sight before them.

"Yes what a beautiful sight," Sanji said wistfully. He was looking as well, from time to time, though his main focus was on the two women of the Thousand Sunny.

"Stupid Love-Cook," muttered Zoro, who was gazing out at the island with no real interest.

Sanji suddenly snapped from adoring to pissed off. "What did you say Moss-head?"

"You heard me Love-Cook."

No one bothered to stop the fight that ensued; they occurred so often that no one really cared anymore.

"AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhSUPER!!"

Nobody replied to Franky's sudden outburst. After all, it was his 12th 'SUPER!' this morning alone.

Robin just laughed at her nakama's actions.

Up above on the island, on one of the cliffs, a young woman playing a flute watched the ship approach the island. Her song was carried away with the wind, its sad tones finally reaching the ears of one of the Straw Hat crew. Chopper looked up as he heard a strange sound. He realized it was a song. It made him want to cry it was so sad. He looked about for the source and thought he saw a figure standing upon one of the cliffs above. He blinked to try and clear his eyes but then the figure and the song was gone. Maybe I was just imagining it he thought.

"Chopper? What are you looking at?" Nami called.

"Eh? Oh…it was nothing. I just thought I saw something."

They had reached the shore. Automatically Luffy jumped off the ship and raced ahead of the others eager to explore.

"Luffy wait!" Usopp shouted as he and Chopper jumped off the Sunny and gave chase.

Above them the young woman watched them give chase after the boy with the straw hat as she played her sad song.

The town, though rather small, was busy with life. People were rushing in and out of shops, many shop owners stood outside their stores shouting their goods to passersby. Children played in the street around a fountain which was erected in the middle of the town square. It was here the crew finally caught up to Luffy who was watching the children's game with fascination.

They all decided to split up explore. Nami, Robin and Sanji went to look at some of the shops while Zorro and Chopper went off to look for some things that Chopper needed for some medicine. Franky was out of cola so he dragged Usopp off to help him get some.

Luffy couldn't decide what he wanted to look at first so he just began wandering aimlessly through the town until he found himself in the forest. 'Huh? I wonder how I got here?' he thought. As he looked around to figure out where he was, a boar crossed the path in front of him.

"Meat!" Luffy started drooling and tried to sneak up on the animal.

The boar however, caught his scent and took off in fright just before Luffy could tackle it. Unperturbed, Luffy chased after it, forgetting that he was lost on a strange island, leaving a trail of drool in his wake.

He ran higher up into the forest, the trees started to grow more condensed until soon Luffy lost sight of the boar all together.

"Oh man,' he groaned, 'I was really hungry too! Hmmm…..I wonder where I am now?"

As he started to walk back downhill, figuring that if he went downhill he was sure to find the town again, he heard someone playing a song. Wow they sound really good he thought as he turned towards the direction the song was coming from.

He came into a clearing and saw a girl sitting on a log playing a flute. Her song was simple, almost soothing. He listened to her play thinking it was the most beautiful song he had ever heard. Once she had finished he started applauding. The girl looked up startled. She had been so engrossed in her song that she hadn't noticed him approach.

"That was awesome,' he said 'Are you a musician?"

She glanced at him and smiled. "Today I am a musician."

Luffy looked at her in confusion. "Does that mean you aren't going to be a musician tomorrow?"

"Not at all,' she replied casually as she rose from the log. 'I might still be a musician tomorrow but who knows? My path is constantly changing; I never know what I am going to be tomorrow.

'What about yourself?" She asked as if talking to an old friend. 'What are you today?"

Luffy gave her a large smile and replied, "I am the man who is going to become the Pirate King!" She smiled at his reply and began to walk to the edge of the clearing.

"Oi!" Luffy said. 'Where are you going?"

She kept walking and said, "I'm going to head back into town to get some food. Would you like to join me, 'man who is going to become Pirate King'?"

He chuckled and quickly accepted her request for food. "Sure! My name is Monkey D. Luffy by the way, but you can just call me Luffy."

"My name is Robinsu Asuka but you can call me Asuka." Luffy grinned as he walked with Asuka back towards the town. He couldn't wait to introduce her to his nakama.

**Well what did you think? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka walked beside Luffy quietly as he told her about his nakama. They sounded like an interesting bunch; a reindeer who was a doctor, a perverted cook, a liar who was an excellent marksman, a swordsman who liked to drink, a treasure-hungry navigator, a cyborg and a woman who could read poneglpyhs.

"They are hilarious!" Luffy laughed, 'You're going to love them!"

She smiled and agreed. "I'm sure I will."

As they walked, she noticed that they were no longer alone. She counted at least 5 men following them through the trees. After a few moments Luffy stopped smiling and began to slow down until he came to a stop in a small clearing. The men emerged from the trees and surrounded them on all sides.

Holding her fan in front of her she observed the men and their weapons. They were obviously thieves their appearance told her that much. One of the larger ones stepped forward raising his large club ready to strike.

"Give us any money that you have and all your valuables and we'll let you go without any trouble," he snarled.

"I don't have any money' Luffy replied sheepishly, 'Nami won't let me carry any because I always spend it on meat."

Asuka struggled not to laugh at such a simple reply. She noticed that Luffy had shifted his weight so he was in a position to fight should the need arise. She looked to her left and noticed one the men leering at her.

"We'll have that fan then. Looks like it would go for a lot of money."

She just remained where she was, fan open waving it slightly in front of her face. She then turned to Luffy and said, "I was thinking of having some ramen when we get back to town. How about you?"

Luffy laughed and replied, "A huge steak for me! And maybe some pie! I wonder if Sanji would cook some Kabasa!"

Angry at being ignored, the leering man stepped forward raising his sword, "Don't ignore us you bastards!" he snapped.

He suddenly reached forward to grab Asuka's fan and what luffy saw happen next made his eyes widen in amazement. As the man reached for the fan, Asuka snapped the fan shut and ran her finger up the side causing a blade to slide out the top. She then dropped to the ground as one of them swung at her from behind and spun her leg out tripping the man up and causing him to fall face first into the ground. She then placed her foot on his head and dug it into the ground while twisting her upper body around and pointing the scythe at the other man's throat.

It happened in a moment and the other 3 men suddenly looked uncertain and began to lower their weapons. No fair, Luffy thought. I want to have some fun too! Luffy spread his legs apart and readied himself to attack.

"Gomu gomu no whip!"

His leg spun in a wide arc taking a couple of trees with it as well. Asuka dropped to the ground fast and felt the wind whoosh past her as Luffy's leg whirled overhead. All the men lay unconscious on the ground. Luffy just put his hands behind his head with a big grin.

"Which way was it to town again?"

Asuka stood up and dusted herself off sliding the blade back into the fan and said calmly, "Just past those trees I think. Bloody hell I'm starving!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I finally got another chapter up! Go me! I hope someone out there is enjoying this **

"Where on earth is that stupid captain of ours?" Nami growled.

They were all sitting in a pub waiting for Luffy. They had chosen this place because it was serving food and they figured that if there was any place in this town that Luffy would find it would be the place with the food still being served. Robin smiled and just said, "Don't worry, I'm sure Luffy won't be long, he's sure to be getting hungry by now."

The door to the pub opened and Luffy came rushing in. "Food!"

He noticed his crew already seated and rushed over to them arms already stretching to grab at food that was on the table.

"Where have you been?" Ussopp asked. "We have been waiting for you for ages!"

His mouth stuffed with food he mumbled something but it was indistinguishable and they had to wait for him to swallow and he repeated, "I got lost in the woods and then ran into Asuka. She's a musician! Then we got ambushed by thieves and she took out two of them in a matter of seconds it was awesome!" he grabbed some more food with one hand while beckoning to a girl near the door with the other. "She's gonna have dinner with us."

Asuka walked forward, a kind smile on her face and said shyly, "Hi, I'm Robinsu Asuka. Its nice to meet you all. Luffy hasn't stopped talking about you all day, Do you mind if I join you for dinner?"

"You're welcome to join us Asuka,' Nami smiled. "If you can get some food before Luffy eats it all then good luck to ya."

Her face lit up and she thanked them before taking a seat at the table. Luffy was already munching down his food and so they all introduced themselves to her. As the night went by they all came to like her. She talked to Nami about maps and told her how she knew all the islands of the Grand Line having grown up there. She listened to Usopp tell her of all his inventions and talked to Chopper about some herbs she thought he might find useful.

She asked Franky about being a cyborg and then he told her of the Thousand Sunny. She tried not to laugh as Franky struggled to hold back tears as he described the hard work devotion he put into building the Sunny. Sanji just doted on her as he did with Nami and Robin and she talked to him about some stories of the All Blue. She commented on Zoros katanas and asked him about the stories behind them. Robin found herself talking to Asuka about the poneglyph and was surprised at how much Asuka knew about it.

What a mysterious girl, Robin thought as she watched Asuka examine Zoro's Katanas with great care. She seems to know so much about everything and she has cleverly got everyone talking about themselves so they can't ask her about herself. Robin decided it was time to change that.

"So Asuka," Robin said casually, "Where abouts do you come from?"

Asuka's smile faltered slightly at being asked a question but she quickly recovered. "I come from the North Blue. I grew up there with my brother and his closest friend.' She paused, deciding what to say next. They all waited patiently for her to continue.

"They both went out to sea at a young age and I stayed behind to take care of my mom. She was quite ill." Again she hesitated. "She passed away when I was 8 years old. Since then I have been travelling the seas myself. I have been to every island on the Grand Line and most islands in the New World."

Nami suddenly exclaimed, "Do you have a map of the islands of the Grand Line I could look at?"

Asuka smiled and pointed to her head. "It's all in here I'm afraid, but I would be happy to take a look at your maps for you sometime and I can tell you if they are correct."

"Luffy!" Nami snapped, "Why haven't you asked this girl to be our nakama yet?"

Luffy who was still busy eating the pub out of house and home replied between mouthfuls, "I wassh goring – chew chew- cho- chew- arfter I firnisshed –chew- eachting."

Nami smacked Luffy over the head, making him cough and start to choke on his food. "We could be waiting for years for you to finish eating!"

She turned to Asuka and said "How about it? Will you be one of our nakama?"

Asuka was looking a little uncertain. "I would love to become your nakama," she smiled, "It sounds like you have the most wonderful adventures." Luffy started to jump up and celebrate when Asuka raised her hand silencing him. "But I will only be your nakama if everyone in your crew wishes for me to be as well. I don't want to upset anyone by becoming their nakama if they don't wish me to be there."

She saw Luffy turn to give the others a look that clearly said, 'say yes or I will kill you.' Automatically she reached over and hit him on the head. "Don't force them!"

At that everyone started laughing and it felt like she belonged there. It was such a wonderful, safe feeling.

"I would love to have you for my nakama Asu-chan!" Sanji cried, hearts in his eyes.

Zoro had a small smile on his face and he said, "It's fine by me." Maybe she can help me with my sword training he thought, she seems to know a lot about sword fighting.

Robin smiled, "I would love to have you come along with us." She was still rather curious about this girl and wanted to find out how she knew so much about the Poneglyph.

Usopp and Chopper dived on her shouting "Yes!"

Asuka saw Franky observing everything while crying and saying that it was all so beautiful. "Yes,' he sobbed. "I want you be our nakama!"

Nami smiled and said happily "Well I'm glad that's settled then." She picked up her cup and shouted, "To our new nakama! KANPAI!!"

**I will try to update more soon till then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay I updated! Chapter 5 is already underway so hopefully it be up soon! Well enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning the Straw hats departed from the Waterfall island aboard the restocked Sunny. They were all tired and slightly hung over from the night before, leaving them grumpy and causing them to be snippy at each other. All of them were too exhausted to move from where they had collapsed.

"Oi cook, get me something to eat."

"Get it yourself moss head."

"Ahh, why don't you come over here and say that...."

Chopper had dropped onto Luffy's back and was fast asleep, completely oblivious to Luffy and Usopp's snoring. The only ones who seemed to pull through alright were Franky and the three girls. Franky was steering the Sunny while Robin sat peacefully drinking a cup of tea and enjoying the morning sun. Nami had taken the opportunity to steal Asuka and drag her to her room so she could look at her maps.

"So what do you think? Are they perfect?"

Asuka examined them carefully. "I think you've done a great job Nami-san. The detail is amazing. Although these little islands over here-" she pointed to a small cluster of islands near Alabasta "- there are only three of them now. The other 2 were destroyed a little while ago by some freak storms. Also it might be safe to mark in these areas that there are whirlpools and are quite dangerous. You wouldn't want to be caught up in them."

As Nami was making the alteration she glanced up at Asuka and asked, "Why did you decide to travel all by yourself at such a young age? I mean did you want to or were looking for your brother and his friend?"

Asuka was silent for a moment and then sighted and turned to look out the porthole. She was silent for so long that Nami didn't think she was going to reply. She started to open her mouth to change the subject when she began.

"My brother came home before I went out to sea. When he discovered that our mum had died, he became so angry with me, believing that it was my fault she had died because I must have not cared for her enough. After that, he said he never wanted to see me again and he left with his nakama. I decided I couldn't stay on the island anymore. It was too painful. In the end I took a boat and headed out to sea. I was hoping that I would find our friend before he did. I hoped that if I found him first I could explain to him and he might believe and not hate me as well." She stopped talking and glanced at Nami who looked distressed.

"How could you own brother not believe you? He wasn't there! What a rotten jerk! You must hate him so much."

Asuka smiled sadly and said quietly, "No I don't hate him really. I mean I might have when I was a child but over the years I have had so much time to ponder over it and I think that he didn't really mean all those things that he said. After all people will say the harshest things when they are upset and at a loss. He must have been so angry that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her and I was there so all his anger got thrust onto me."

Nami was silent for a few moments as she thought about how kind this girl really was. "You're a pretty tolerant person aren't you?"

Asuka laughed and replied, "I find it too tiresome to be angry with people. I might be for a little while but in the end I always cave in and forgive them."

Nami laughed and then she heard a creak at the door and turned to find Robin standing there quietly.

"How long have you been there Robin?"

Asuka turned around surprised to find that Robin was there. She was looking at her warily and Asuka could tell that she didn't trust her.

"That seems a rather extreme story don't you think," Robin accused.

Nami started to look a little uncertain. _I keep forgetting we only met her yesterday. We really don't know that much about her at all. _

Asuka remained calm though and said quietly, "Everyone has a past. Is mine anymore 'extreme' than yours, Demon child Robin? You had a bounty on your head before you were ten years old." _Something we both have in common_, she thought. _And I did tell the truth even if I skipped over a few important details but they don't need to know any of that. Nobody does._

She quickly bowed her head and apologised for her behaviour. "Please forgive me Robin-san for bringing that up. I had no right to do so." She turned to Nami and gave a small laugh, "See how quickly I cave in?" Then she turned and walked out of the room.

Nami turned to Robin, "What's wrong? Why don't you trust her?"

Robin was looking off in the direction that Asuka had gone, "I feel as though there is something about her that she's not telling us, something important."

Nami just shrugged, "We all have our own little parts of ourselves we don't share with anyone. I'm sure you do Robin, you're quite a reserved person you know? Just give her chance. We all gave you one remember and look how well that turned out!"

At that last remark Robin smiled. "I suppose you have a point there."

At that moment there was a shout from the deck. _What the hell?_ Nami thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone sorry for not posting for so long, life got in the way. Well here you are ^_^**

They raced up to the deck, to find another pirate ship alongside them. The men were all preparing to board the Sunny.

Everyone is still hung over from last night. I doubt their going to be much help. Nami thought watching as Luffy tried to stand but collapsed holding his stomach.

"Useless!" Nami snapped.

She grabbed her staff, ready to defend her treasure. She hoped they weren't watching her legs right now because they were shaking.

"Here they come", Robin said.

As the pirates began to jump over to the Sunny a huge vine appeared out of the water and whipped them all back onto their ship.

"Woah!" Luffy shouted. "Awesome!"

Usopp screamed. "Sea monster!"

"That wasn't a monster idiot," Sanji said. "It looked more like a vine. Strange..."

Chopper realised he could hear music playing. I've heard that before on the island, he thought. It was the same music he had heard when they had arrived. He rolled over (because he couldn't stand) and saw Asuka sitting on the railing playing her flute. The vine seemed to be swaying in time with her song. As the song slowed to a stop, the vine slammed back into the water. How did she do that? He thought.

"You're a devil fruit user?" One of the men shouted.

Asuka stood on the railing smiling. "Why yes I am. I have the ability to control vines with my music or even just my voice."

Usopp, luffy and Chopper all looked at her star eyed. "Awesome!"

"Leave now," she warned no longer smiling, 'and we won't harm you."

The men just laughed. "Yeah right and miss a chance on all the bounties and treasure?" Once more they started to jump over.

Asuka held her arms out wide and murmured a few words. Suddenly her hair and arms transformed into vines and flew out grabbing the men, wrapping themselves around their bodies.

"Did I forget to mention that I can also turn my body into vines?" They started to scream as the vines grew tighter, then their screams cut off as the vines reached up and snapped their necks. They unwound themselves gently, retracting back to Asuka's body.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Without looking at the others she said calmly, "They are only unconscious, I didn't kill them."

She turned and smiled at Luffy. "If we leave now by the time they wake up we will be long gone." She saw the stunned look on their faces and started to feel uneasy. "That's alright isn't it?"

Maybe I did a bit too much, she thought. I've probably scared them all silly. Guess I better be prepared to leave.

She looked up and was startled to see Luffy grinning from ear to ear. "That was awesome! Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome!"

Robin watched Asuka as she jumped off the railing, smiling as they began to move away from the other ship. The look she had in her eyes as she attacked was so cold and determined. It was a look Robin had seen a few times in her life. It was the look of someone who had immense power and knew how to use it.

There is more to this girl than I thought.

**Hopefully next post will be sooner!**


End file.
